Azireal ramarez
Tara Ramarez (née Jacolene ; born May 19, 1960), is an American professional wrestler,Of Mexican and japaniese desent Ramarez is best known for her time in World Wrestling Entertainment under the ringname Azrieal Ramarez and her tenure in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ringname Tara. Ramarez was a model in the 80s and 90s, she quit modeling to prusue a career in professinal wrestling. Through a chance meeting, Varon met World Wrestling Federation (WWF) performer Andrew robinson who encouraged her to become a wrestler. She trained in the WWF's developmental territories for three years before being moved to the main roster to compete full time under the ring name Tara Ramerez.[7] Her first TV appearance was at WrestleMania XVI as one of Liam's model's. She debuted in June 2002, She would become the pyscho half sister of brittnay riley which she has been ever since..[ Early life Ramerez was born in Los Angelas. She attended Eisenhower High School in Rialto, California. During high school, she was active in cheerleading, a sport she competed in since thesixth grade. During her senior year in high school, she was nationally recognized by the National Cheerleading Association, earning an All-American award for cheerleading and being chosen to cheer at half-time of the NFL Pro Bowl, alongside 70 other women. Ramarez participated in track and field events in the ninth grade. After graduation,she studied acting in London England. She worked as a Sectary at a bank in London where there she met her future husband Liam. World Wrestling Entertainment (2000)-(2004) Training and debut (2000–2001) After moving to Los Angeles, Ramrez worked as a trainer at the gym Crunch Fitness, where she met World Wrestling Federation wrestler Andrew Robinson, who complimented Varon on her appearance and encouraged her to become a wrestler. Varon put together a biography package and sent it to the WWF.She heard from Kevin Kelly two days later, who asked her for an interview in a month's time. With no previous wrestling experience, she looked up professional wrestling schools on the internet and trained at World Pro Wrestling (WPW) in Southern California in June 2000 She wrestled under the ring name Head Bitch In Charge (HBIC) and appeared in a cheerleading outfit, with a snooty gimmick similar to WCW Nitro Girl Miss Hancock She impressed WWE talent scout Bruce Pritchard during her first UPW show. Ramarez made her on-screen debut in the WWF portraying one of The Godfather's hos. She was referred to as the "head ho" and led the "Save the Hos" campaign.On the August 7 episode of''Raw, Ramarez took a bump by being thrown through a table by The Godfather's next persona, The Goodfather. After this, she was given the name Azreial Ramaez. She was removed from television in November and sent to WWF's developmental territory Memphis Championship Wrestling (MCW) for extensive training.She briefly acted as the commissioner for MCW and was involved in storyline feuds with Stacy Carter and Ivory. She also managed Liam before MCW closed.Varon later moved to Louisville, Kentucky to train in Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) using the ring name Queen Azareiel. She was placed as the manager of the tag team the Basham Brothers and managed one of the team members, Doug Basham, to win the OVW Heavyweight Championship on July 25, 2001. Relationship with Liam (2002–2003) Ramarez returned to the renamed World Wrestling Entertainment as Azarieal Ramerez on the July 7, 2002 episode of ''Sunday Night Heat in an angle with WWE Women's Champion Brittney riley, who azrieal claimed They were sister's who betrayed her when they were kids. The storyline had her character become a demented, sadistic villain as she and riley feuded for months. Her first pay per view match was at No Mercy where she was defeated by Riley. The following month at Survivor Series, Azreial was booked to defeat riley in a Hardcore match to win the Women's Championship for the first time After a successful title defense against Joanne Long defeating her with her debut of her finisher the Broken family, the next night on Raw, azrieal was attacked in the ring by Stratus. Liam came to her rescue, starting an on-screen relationship between Ramerez and Clarke. azrieal continued to feud with Riley into 2003, competing against her in successful title defenses and tag team matches during which she teamed with Clarke, at WrestleMania XIX, Victoria dropped the Women's Title back to Riley during a Triple Threat match that also included Long .Throughout the rest of the year, Ramerez was involved in matches against other Divas, such as participating in a Fatal Four-Way match for the Women's Title at Judgment Day and defeating Joanne Long in the first women's steel cage match in WWE history on November 24. Ramarez also defeated Ivory in a number one contender's match for the Women's Title on the last edition for Sunday Night Heat of 2003. After the match, Women's Champion Molly Holly struck Ramarez in the head with the title belt. Face turn(2003–2004) Ramarez turned face after being saved by her storyline sister Brittney Riley. They then formed the team "pretty mean sisters". The team would be short lived allthough as Ramarez was released from her contract in late 2004. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling: Debut and Knockouts Champion 2004-2010 On May 24, 2004, it was officially confirmed by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) that Remarez had signed a contract with the company. She debuted on the May 28, 2004 edition of TNA Impact! under the ring name Tara, later revealed to be short for "Tarantula". She made her intentions known by attacking The Beautiful People (Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, and Madison Rayne) after Angelina Love's match with Sojournor Bolt, making her a fan favorite. On the June 11 episode of Impact!, Tara won her first match against Madison Rayne. On the July 1 edition of Impact! Tara began bringing a tarantula with her to the ring, after winning a tag team match against The Beautiful People, she put the spider on the unconscious body of Velvet Sky. On the July 9 edition of Impact!, after Tara threatened to put her spider on Sky once again, Angelina Love agreed to put her TNA Women's Knockout Championship on the line which Tara ultimately won.[64] She lost the title back to Love two weeks later at Victory Road.[65] On September 24 on Impact! she teamed with ODB to challenge for the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship against champions Sarita and Taylor Wilde but they lost after Awesome Kong interrupted and distracted her during the bout.[66] During the following two weeks of Impact! Kong and Tara both received one-on-one Women's Knockout Championship matches from ODB, but both of them ended up losing after the other interfered in the match.[67][68] At Bound for Glory ODB defeated both Kong and Tara in a three-way match to retain her title.[69] During the match Tara was confronted by Mixed Martial Artist Kim Couture to set up an MMA fight between the two, which, however, never came to fruition.[70][71] At Turning Point Tara defeated Kong in a Six Sides of Steel match.[72] On November 26, Tara won a ten knockout battle royal to earn herself a shot at ODB's Championship at Final Resolution.[73] On December 20 at Final Resolution she defeated ODB to win the Women's Knockout Championship for the second time.[74] On the January 4 edition of Impact! Tara lost the title back to ODB.[75] Two weeks later at Genesis, Tara defeated ODB in a two out of three falls match to regain the title, making her a three-time champion.[76] On February 18, 2010 edition of Impact!, Tara defeated Daffney via disqualification, after she hit her with a toolbox.[77] At Destination X, Tara successfully defended her title against Daffney, who after the match stole Poison from her.[78] On the March 29 edition of Impact! Tara retained her title against Daffney for the second time, this time in the first ever female First Blood match.[79] On the April 5 edition of Impact!, Tara was one of the four winners in an eight knockout Lockbox match. The box she opened contained her pet tarantula, Poison, whom she regained from Daffney, but at the same time lost the Knockout Championship to Angelina Love.[80] At Lockdown Tara turned heel by attacking Love, after losing a tag team steel cage match against Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky. She then asked for her release from her contract and she was granted. Return to World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE ECW (2010) Ramerez returns to wwe on the febuary 10th ecw. Choke slamming her sister and making her intentions known, thus turning heel in the process. They had a match at the royal rumble where she lost to brittney riley. She then took a hiatus from wrestling to have a baby. SmackDown (2011 to present) She returned to the WWE as a babyface helping her sister from the diva's of doom. They teamed up at over the limit to defeat them. Azreial then turned heel by choke slaming brittney and blaming her for there parent's dying. They had a match at fatal 4 way with azrial winning. Fueding with brittney riley (2011 to present) They will countuie to fued for the rest of 2011 with both diva's picking up wins agaisnt eachother. Azrieal will face her at summerslam in a loser is fired match. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Black Widow''[1] (Sitout inverted front powerslam) **''Widow's Peak''[1] (Gory neckbreaker) – 2002–present *'Signature moves' **Bridging reverse chinlock[127] **Hair-pull Gory special **Moonsault,[2] sometimes while standing[128] **One-handed cartwheel followed into a hammerlock[129] **Slingshot somersault leg drop[1] **Snap suplex[130] **''Spider's Web''[1] (Fireman's carry into a swinging sidewalk slam) **Superkick[65] *'Wrestlers managed' **Damaja[131] **Doug Basham[131] **Stevie Richards[132] **Candice Michelle[133] **Cody Runnels[1] **Seth Skyfire[1] **Kenny Dykstra[1] **Natalya[1] **Christy Hemme[1] **Madison Rayne[134] **Ms. Tessmacher[1] **Lauren Williams[1] *'Nicknames' **"The Vicious Vixen"[135] *'Entrance music' **'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment' ***"All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u.[10] (WWE; December 15, 2002 – April 18, 2004-May 16, 2010-present.) **'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' ***'"Broken"' by Goldy Locks (May 28, 2004 – May 16, 2010, ) Personal life She was born on may 19th 1960 To bob ramerez and Leanne ramerez She was a high school dropout Tara is openly bisexual. Tara married Fellow wrestler liam clarke in 1994 they have 2 childen together.